The invention relates to a computer sewing machine having a memory storing stitch control signals for producing various stitch patterns, and more particularly relates to a pattern generating system of such a computer sewing machine, which produces various parts of patterns in a predetermined sequence to provide an integrated bigger pattern with the help of auxiliary innovations being applied to the sewing machine.
According to the conventional computer sewing machine, an electronic memory stores stitch control signals which may, under programm control, produce various and complicated patterns with almost an unlimited number of stitches. However the lateral swinging movement of the needle is mechanically limited within a predetermined region of about 6-7 mm, and accordingly the stich patterns produced are subjected to this mechanical limitation in the direction of the needle swinging movement.